


Sports

by cronchywaters



Category: danganronpa: welcome to camp despair, dr wtcd, wtcd
Genre: M/M, Other, hi wtcd fandom! have another mamoru romance fic, this technically isn't m/m because katsura is genderfaun and mamoru is questioning but eh, what can ya do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronchywaters/pseuds/cronchywaters
Summary: why are we so complicated? maybe love is overrated...katsura and mamoru finally see each other again after a year of being apart! however, if it was for the better or not is something yet to be debated...
Relationships: katsura warai/mamoru taiyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sports

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really an angst fic per say but mamoru *does* have a bit of a breakdown, so uh. look out for that. oh yes, and h//yu is mentioned, because of course he is (/lh).

"mx. warai? is that- is that really you?"

the roller skater turned around gracefully to gaze upon the one who spoke buns name; it was none other than mamoru taiyo, katsuras friend since childhood. the two had gone everywhere together, and even helped each other get their respective talents... and yet...

"mamoru. drop the honorifics, katsura is fine."

"oh, okay, sorry," mamoru appeared to shrink into himself, making katsura wonder if bun was maybe too harsh in the tone of buns voice. it's been like that between them for a while, though; with katsura being unnecessarily harsh towards mamoru all because bun was afraid he'd best bun at something. since they were both into sports, buns competitive nature got the best of bun, and bun didn't truly realize it until just now.

seeing mamoru again, after a year of being apart, and *here* of all places... katsura should've expected it- mamoru *was* extremely talented at track running- and yet it surprised bun. caught bun off guard.

"um... anyway, you're the- the ultimate roller skater, right?" mamoru quickly changed the subject and gave katsura a weak smile.

“uh, yeah, you’re probably the ultimate track runner then?”

mamoru simply nodded, then looked down as he shifted his feet. he seemed really nervous... not at all unlike him, but...

“you been doin’ okay, man?” kat asked, then immediately retreated with a quick “i mean, it’s not like i actually care, obviously...”

“you’re the same as always, that’s reassuring,” mamoru laughed, “i’ve been okay, excited to be here... but it’s kinda scary being away from home.”

“yeah, ‘t’s strange. good to see a familiar face. it’s... nice.”

“really?” mamoru turned his head to look up at katsura, an all-too-familiar sparkle shining in those bright purple eyes of his. it was embarrassing looking at them now, though katsura couldn’t quite pinpoint why...

katsura cleared buns throat almost obnoxiously before speaking again, “y-yeah, i guess, whatever. i’d feel the same if anyone else from our town was here, so- so don’t go thinkin’ you’re hot shit!”

oh, god... was that too mean? now that bun thought about it, there wasn’t really a need to be competitive anymore... after all, they were away from their home, and both had ultimate talents...

“s-sorry,” bun muttered out, shaking buns head as bun crossed buns arms across buns chest, “didn’t mean to be so, uh... mean there.”

“you’re fine, kat!” mamoru quickly reassured bun, “i know old habits are hard to break, haha...”

the two stood in a content silence for about two minutes before mamoru spoke up again.

“y’know... maybe we could make up for lost time here?”

"the fuck- what do you mean by that?!" katsura immediately snapped at mamoru, though bun didn't really mean to. bun guessed mamoru was right; old habits *do* die hard.

"i just know it's been, like, a year since we last saw each other, what with you moving to the big city and... and not returning my calls... or emails..." his voice trailed off as he gloomily looked at the floor, but before katsura could say anything he shot his head back up and returned to his average, chipper self, "but it's okay, cause- cause- cause you're here now! and we can make up for lost time here! i'm sure you were just busy with city life, i know it can be overwhelming to make a big move like that..."

"i... i guess so," katsura shrugged, "well... whatever, i guess. you're here now and we can, like, try and make up for lost time, like you said. we'll be here at this camp for a while anyway."

"right, right, um..."

"mx. warai?"

before mamoru could continue speaking, a much shorter blonde boy tapped katsura's shoulder. he seemed to have a fairly heavy british accent that katsura couldn't help but notice. it didn't seem to phase mamoru at all, though.

"eugh... what is it, twink? can't you see i'm busy?"

"t- excuse me?!" the boy seemed to become severely irritated very quickly after that, "i'm bisexual and have a girlfriend, thank you."

"whatever, state your business," katsura rolled buns eyes, and though bun would *love* to fight him, now really wasn't the best time.

"that blue-haired individual still isn't waking up."

"well, you're probably boring them with your stupid little books, of course they're not waking up. just- let *me* do it."

katsura turned to look at mamoru, who was messing with his hands, and bun couldn't help but sigh.

"look, mamoru... dear, i'll just... talk to you later, okay? maybe tonight? or something?"

"oh, sure!" mamoru nodded, though his smile seemed extremely forced, "i'll talk to you later, then, k... kitty..."

\--------------------

how many days passed by since katsura and mamoru last talked? bun had no idea, bun had just gotten so wrapped up in talking with kitsune, and kinda just forgot about everything and everyone else. pitiable, how kat was always like this. always so self-centered.

no matter, mamoru opened the door when katsura knocked anyway. though, he initially asked if it was *haiyu*, of all people. whatever, he let katsura in and sat bun down on his bed before sitting next to bun, as energetic as he always was. it was silent between them for a while until katsura cleared buns throat and said the first thing that came to mind, which, in hindsight, wasn't the smartest thing bun has ever done.

"why do you even like that haiyu guy, anyway? he's such an asshole to everyone."

"well, he didn't leave me when i asked him to hang out."

mamoru slapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide with shock, like he couldn't believe what he just said. katsura couldn't believe it either, simply staring at him with a concerned look on buns face. speaking like that wasn't in-character for mamoru in the slightest.

"you have every right to feel that way, honestly," kat sighed, "but i think that actor is getting to you. maybe-"

"katsura, i- i'm not some kind of little baby!" mamoru suddenly snapped, and he stood himself up and paced around the small room, "i- i can make my own decisions, and- and i don't need you around me anymore! i managed for a whole year, and- and when i finally have another friend you want me to stop talking to him? why are you always like this?! why can't i just do things for myself, you- you m- meanie!!!"

once this sudden outburst was over, mamoru dropped to the floor, hands on his mouth as he silently sobbed. katsura was hesitant, but bun knew bun had to do something. bun carefully got off the bed and kneeled down to cautiously wrap buns arms around mamorus trembling body. they stayed this way for a while, no noise between either of them with the exception of mamorus heavy breaths between sobs. eventually, he looked up at katsura, seeming embarassed.

"sorry, i'm sorry..." he mumbled.

"no, no, don't apologize, i deserve that, honestly," katsura shook buns head, "i shouldn't treat you that way. i never should've. you're not the same guy i used to know, and- and that's okay. if haiyu makes you happy, then i really shouldn't stand in the way of that. i just... i'm just worried about you."

"you are? i'm sorry for worrying you, i-"

when he tried to stand up, mamoru tripped over his shoelaces, and ended up scraping his hand on the bedframe. katsura immediately freaked out, standing bunself up to help mamoru with the now bleeding wound on the back of his hand. it wasn't unlike mamoru to be all clumsy like this, he's *always* been this way... and kat always had the same reaction to it, which was panic. no matter how often, no matter how little the injury was... katsura always made it a bigger deal than it needed to be. bun was just dramatic like that, and mamoru knew that. they both knew it all too well at this point,

katsura rushed out of the room for a moment. where? to find ishi, of course; he *was* a doctor, after all. he'd know what to do. after finding the drowned system, bun noticed that ryoshi was fronting and was spending some time with hajime. best not to bother them right now. so, katsura did the only thing bun knew to do: skate as fast as bun could to the store, buy some bandages and then skate back as quickly as bun possibly could.

when bun returned, mamoru was still sitting where bun left him; on the floor, leaning against the bed, with his injured hand in the other almost carelessly. bun sighed and kneeled down, taking the injured hand in both of buns, then wrapped the bandage over the injury.

"you really need to start being more careful," katsura scolded, "how in the hell did you even manage without me, god... 16 years of life and you still walk around like a toddler, i swear."

"haha, it's just a little scrape, really you... you worry too much, kitty," mamoru laughed under his breath, though his voice was very shaky. it was almost like he was going to pass out at any moment.

"yeah, well, i worry about you, okay? you... you mean a lot to me, okay? i don't want you to get hurt. i don't like it when you're hurt."

"kat? do you... you really mean that?"

kat felt buns face immediately grow warm. shit... did bun *really* just say that out loud? right where mamoru could very easily hear bun? how embarrassing. BEYOND embarrassing. bun felt like bun was about to explode.

"...yeah, and what if i do?" katsura snapped, though bun sounded more defensive than bun intended. mamoru just smiled at bun though, then closed his eyes as he laid his head against bun's left shoulder, his injured hand still placed in buns almost perfectly.

"you haven't changed... not one bit," he mumbled, "your hand still fits great in mine, too. guess it's always been that way, huh? isn't that nice? 'member when we were kids, and... and we went to school together... you on that silly skateboard, and me running, trying to keep up with you... and we would hold hands even if it meant we both fell over when i did..."

"yeah..." kat simply nodded, swallowing down a sudden feeling of nervousness. or was it something else? god, bun hadn't felt buns face heat up this much before in buns life, even when kitsune first called bun "dear".

"glad you remember it too. feels like it was only yesterday. haha..."

"god, don't act like you're dying, mamoru," kat scoffed, "and you think *i'm* the dramatic one."

"it's just been a while since i've been this close to you, kitty. i missed it. i missed talking to you, being with you, i missed everything about us... everything about *you*."

"i... i'm... you..."

"no, no, don't worry about responding. i know it's a lot to take in," mamoru leaned himself back against the bed, a small smile on his face as he closed his eyes, "i guess to put it simply... i love you, katsura."

it took a few seconds to process just what mamoru had just said. he... huh? but-

"haha, i know, 'as does everyone', right?" mamoru laughed softly, "yeah, it... it's true, but everyone loves you for a reason. i just... i like you a lot. always have, i think."

"mamoru..."

bun didn't even realize what was happening, bun just let buns body take over, and before bun knew it, bun had pressed buns lips against mamorus, who happily kissed bun back in return. it was overwhelmingly embarrassing, realizing their feelings for each other now... but it just... made sense, somehow.

and neither wanted it to end.

but all good things must come to end, it seems, don't they?


End file.
